Crossed hearts
by Letliveagain
Summary: What if another hybrid existed that lived with human parents, until the volturi capture her for 'observation',she hates it, but will the most valuable guard of the volturi end up giving her a happy ending. r&r plz


They've destroyed my life bringing me here, forever trapped in this castle where stone after stone reminded you that you weren't home, that this was not your home. I wasn't going to be Rapunzel though, no one would even try to save me it would be a suicide attempt if they did, and there wasn't much hope for anyone being captured by the volturi. For ''observation'' apparently, that's why I was here, tests of strength and gifts, the volturi coven weren't a ''family'' like the Cullen's or even a normal coven like the Denali's, they were a bunch of cold hearted ruthless killers, well at least most of them a few had a mild respect for me. I had a list down on who I hated the most in the volturi, Aro and the witch twins rivalling at the top, if it wasn't for Aro I wouldn't ever be here in the first place, if it wasn't for the witch twins the volturi wouldn't be as powerful, they were all brainwashed in my opinion, I wondered if they knew about Chelsea's gift? If they didn't and they found out, all hell would break loose, and if Marcus found out that Aro killed Didyme I wonder what would happen then. I hated them with a passion, keeping me caged like an animal, like I was something that had no feelings or emotions, knowing I was helpless didn't feel that good and the way I could take it out you say? On the witch twins, either one would do. You see the volturi, practically kidnapped me from my almost normal happy life and took me here to this dull castle, because I was what they called a ''hybrid'' or ''half breed'' or ''half thing'' to Alec, so they watched me like hawks, seeing how well my reflexes were and how good I could manipulate peoples vision, my gift was unique I suppose I could project any image or thing into a person's mind and they believed it was actually happening. That was a bonus for the volturi's collection as well; I hoped they burned in hell.

*Flashback 2 years ago*

The human man and woman that adopted me were kind and caring people, civilised and proper. They had no idea how much danger they were in adopting me like that, they had no idea I was a half vampire who enjoyed blood but in a way it was fascinating how someone would give up time and money for someone they barely knew but they did, they adopted me when I looked physically 14 and I've stayed like that ever since, although any of the human's I know had tainted minds from my gift a permanent face of mine which aged normally in their eyes, but I never did.

Such innocence some humans had, I grew accustomed to them until the point where it was normal to be around them and as comfortable as possible, when I was thirsty I drank from the blood of animals with the help from the Cullen's who knew about me through some nomad's who id met briefly. The Cullen's appreciated my thoughts on life and how I vaguely agreed with them on not drinking humans, but I knew I was different than them. They were like cousins to me, I suppose, they warned me about the dangers and threats of this world, especially the volturi. I remembered I use to shudder just at their names when mentioned, the painting's even gave off their cold presence, I use to feel sorry for them not knowing what gifts they were being held under, but as I said I used to feel sorry for them. Then I met them or him.

It was just like any other normal day, I was at school sitting in class soaking up the knowledge there waiting for the teacher to ask another question I undoubtedly knew, but then a strange sense hit me. Like a huge gust of cold wind blew directly through my soul, I could barely breathe as the door opened, for ocne in my life my heart stopped beating. It was him, Alec Volturi the witch twin, I could see hisred eyes under the blue contacts he wore so evidently I could see his thoughts turning as he looked at me, a vicious smirk tugging at his full lips, so they'd found me, the volturi finally found me, he sat next to me telling lies to the teacher about being an Italian exchange student, I backed up against the wall, I could feel and smell his scent all over me, I flinched at the sudden contact wanting nothing more then to flee from the school and find somewhere neatly hidden, but if I left he'd follow me and either kill me or take me back to his evil world. ''listen half thing and listen good, I'm not going to play games you know who I am and you know I won't hesitate to rip your tongue out of your rancid mouth if you do not obey me, if you value your human friends lives' here and your own I suggest you come with me to volterra as soon as we get out of here or I'll tear every last persons eyes out of their face and watch you eat them, got it'' he said lowly enough so no one except me could here, it was deadly and when he said ''human'' he said it with great distaste and disgust, this wasn't a nightmare this was real. My heart beated faster than a hummingbirds, my throat was constricted, what did they want? If he took me, my parents would think …what would they think? I'd run away, I hated them, id been murdered oh god a million thoughts were running in my head at that exact moment all I could do was nod slightly, trying to forget the nausea that was filling up in me.

I waited only hoping something would happen and I could break free of the invisible chain the witch twin had put on me, I wanted to scream for help but I couldn't I was in shock so I couldn't use my gift either, this was fear in its very design. When the bell rang, it was like a warning sign like I was about to step into hell, I couldn't move even as Alec forcefully pulled me by my hair, I couldn't feel anything, I could see his mist oozing onto me, all I could do was stay still and lay in an everlasting sleep. Remembering his angry flaming red eyes as the last thing of that day.

*end of flash back*

After I got used to the god forsaken place I started looking for places to escape, cracks, unguarded places but no matter where I went something was always stopping me in my tracks, like for example one I did last night.

I was running through the dark stone hall of volterra castle looking for anywhere I could get away from this place, until I seen the oddly familiar two figures walking towards me. Demetri's face was angry and annoyed at Alec and his previous unheard conversation, ever the aristocrat demetri did a small smile to me, I didn't reply back I was too busy wanting to kick Alec's bright smirking face looking like he'd just seen my death and ready to party. I growled under my breath as they edged closer, I thought he was going to move but no he ran into me, ., the force of his vampiric shoulder colliding with mine sent me grabbing my shoulder and slumping against the wall checking for the broken bones I sure thought I had, I slammed my fist against the wall feeling the shards of stone crumble in my hands, I looked up to find Demetri had gone to get some help and alec was still standing there I didn't look at his face though for I knew a look of pride would be on it. I did something I thought id never do, I cried infront of a volturi, a witch twin. Tear by tear they flooded down and all I could do was self loathe myself, I hated this place I hated my life, I hated them. Looked up in utter shock to find Alec's face near mine, not smirking or smiling just fascinated and almost…guilty? Wait up alec volturi does not feel guilty for anything he does ever, but he knelt there looking into my eyes with his own red ones, neither of us knew what would've happened after that if Chelsea and demetri's footsteps came running up to us and alec reflexed back.

…..

So read and review plz tell em if its any good or not :D, katie x.


End file.
